The Fire's Always Hotter
by SilverLining554
Summary: "'From: Toph Rise and shine, Sugar Queen! Everyone's waiting for u outside! BTW ur boyfriend looks very yummy in his swimsuit ;)' Oh, Toph. Katara felt her cheeks heat up. She quickly texted a reply. 'To: Toph He is not my bf' 'Geez, Sugar Queen, r u just mad that I commented on ur man's sexyness? :3'" Modern Day, AU, Zutara. The gaang takes a beach day, what happens? R&R!


**A/N: Hey guys! I know I should be working on other chapters for _Burning Waters_, but I just wanted to write a cute little one-shot about what ATLA would be like if it were modern-day AU. BTW, there is no bending and the Gaang consists of Aang, Toph, Sokka, Suki, Zuko, and Katara. Oh yeah, and Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai are there too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I'm no Bryke, after all.**

* * *

Katara loved the Fire Nation, though she hated to admit it. She loved the scenery, and the warmth (even if it was unacceptable sometimes), and the water. Especially the water. Not only that, but the Fire Nation _was _home to one of her most favorite people. She blushed as she thought of him, the boy with the pale porcelain skin, golden eyes, and gorgeous black hair. They were going to the beach today, the whole gaang (as Sokka like to call them. "Do you get, 'cause we're a _gang _and we have _Aang!_ Ahahahaha!"), and Katara's main goal was to woo Zuko. She pushed herself off her bed in the guest room of Zuko's family's beach house and stripped down to her undergarments. Katara rifled through her closet settling upon the choice between a modest blue one piece, or a red, black, and white bikini with sequins. She bit her lip. _Red is Zuko's favorite_ _color... and after all, men do love visual stimuli. _Katara as a growing girl had almost full breasts and a pretty good ass, if she might say so herself. The bikini would definitely show cleavage, but Katara wondered if Zuko was _that _kind of guy. _What if he just thinks I'm acting slutty?_ After much debating, she decided to go with the bikini anyways, replacing her skivvies with it. Her phone on the nightstand buzzed and she glanced to it.

'From: Toph  
Rise and shine, Sugar Queen! Everyone's waiting for u outside! BTW ur boyfriend looks very yummy in his swimsuit ;)' _Oh, Toph._ Katara felt her cheeks heat up. She quickly texted a reply.

'To: Toph  
He is not my bf!'

'Geez, Sugar Queen, r u just mad that I commented on ur man's sexyness? :3' _Oh, Toph is going to get it when I...!_

'I'm coming. Be there in a sec.' Katara threw on a cover-up, hat, sunglasses, and grabbed her favorite beach towel, running out to the waterfront.

oO0Oo

Zuko panted as he paddled out to a huge wave on his lucky surfboard. As soon as he was close enough, he stood on the board and rode the giant wave grinning at Sokka, Aang, and all the girls staring at him. He gave one a wink and watched as she fainted, her friends catching her. _It's great being me, isn't it?_ When he finally returned to the shore, his little sister Azula and her friends were staring at him, each baring different expression. Azula's unimpressed and mocking, Ty Lee's amazed, and Mai's...well, Zuko could never really tell what she was thinking.

"Wow, Zuko, that was so cool! Did you see that, Azula?" Ty Lee beamed at Azula. His sister just waved her hand in the air.

"Oh, please. Was that your best, _Zuzu_?" Azula taunted. Zuko smiled.

"Let's see you do better, _'Zula_," he reciprocated.

"Oh trust me, you _will _see me do better," his sister grabbed her red board and paddled out into the water.

As expected, Azula kicked Zuko's butt. She was so better, that even the girls on the beach were staring at her in awe. Zuko just crossed his arms and pouted.

"Oh, Zuzu, you should know by now never to challenge _me_," Azula smirked, "Mai. Ty Lee. Let's go play volleyball." He watched as the three girls stalked off towards the sand court, Azula laughing.

"Man, is your sister something." Zuko turned to see Katara walking towards him. His good eye widened at her ensemble.

"Uh...yeah," he couldn't stop staring at her chest. That bikini top strecthed delicately across her chest, exposing some cleavage. Over all the years he'd known her, he had to admit that she was growing more into a woman. He guessed five years could do that to a girl.

"Um, Zuko? My eyes are up here," she teased. Zuko looked up and when he saw the pink blush on her cheeks, he flushed as well.

"Hey, Sugar Queen, Sparky, just kiss already and get out of my way!" they both jumped back as Aang, carrying Toph on his shoulders, ran past them.

"Sorry guys!" Aang yelled, a huge laugh on his face. The pair watched as Toph laughing and yelling "mush, mush!" and Aang running faster and faster disappeared beyond the horizon.

"Well, that was awkward," Zuko laughed. Katara giggled too.

"So...what do we do now?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well, I think we should just do what Toph suggests," he winked and took her hand. They both blushed and finally leaned in, closing the distance inbetween them. _Mission complete. _was Katara's final thought as she pressed her lips to his.

* * *

**A/N: So...what'd you think? Review!**

**-SilverLining554**


End file.
